Lost Thoughts
by AKSimons
Summary: Lily Evans just moved to Forks after her dad died while serving in Iraq. What secrets will she learn with her small gift? Also this is the prequel to A Dangerous Education and this is also Pre-Bella
1. Changes

Dear Journal,

This is going to be hell? How do I know…because I am in a new state, a new town, and a new school. Why Forks? I keep asking myself that but I never get the answer I want. I just get the same old story from my mother. My father grew up in a small town and he always wanted to move back to one after his time in the service. Well, that time never came and now I am stuck here.

"Lily" my mother voice interrupts my writing as I sigh before looking at my clock. It was already 6:15am. She was properly wondering if I was awake and dressed for my first day at high school. I again sigh as I look down at what I am wearing, jeans and a black sweater. It was already cold out for October. I shut down my computer saving my journal entry to continue my dread for later on as I grab my bag and head downstairs.

"Ah there you are. I was beginning to wonder if you were never going to come down." My mom's happy voice sang. Ok someone had to much coffee this morning. Note to self, switch mom to decaf. I sit at the table after I grab a bowl and some cereal as I slowly begin to eat.

"Cheer up. Dad would want you to be happy." "Yeah, well I'm not mom. Why are we in this wet place again?" I mumbled. "I already told you, your dad wanted to live in a small place after he got done with the army." My mom said getting out the orange juice. I look at my mom thinking she was still pretty for being only 35 years old. Her and my dad married early and had me a year later. I take a peak in her head, a special talent of mine. My dad's part of the family or so my mother told me. "_I wish she would stop asking that question..it's been almost a year since we lost Tim…and darn it Lily, stop listening to me_" "Sorry mom, force of habit." I give a small laugh as I finish up grabbing my bag and my keys.

"You better not do that at school!" my mom voice booms. "Why would I want to? I don't want to be a freak on my first day. Besides, maybe I will use it to get test answers." I said teasing, knowing my mom would flip and of course she did. "LILITH MARIE EVANS, don't you dare" my mom scolded as she bit her lip. "Relax mom, I was kidding. Besides it's not like they would really figure it out." I laugh as I walk out. "I would know if you did..now have a good first day and cheer up."

I roll my eyes as I get into my car and drive off towards Forks High School and to make it even better it was raining. Great..just my luck. Could things get any worse?


	2. First Day

**Opps, guess I should have mentioned that I don't own Twilight..the bad the very talented Stephanie Meyer. Also need to mention this, Lilith or Lily as she prefers to be called can read people thoughts. When she peers into their minds, their thoughts are going to be in italics. Oh and thanks to Josh for his parts as Jasper and Alice.**

**Time: 7:15am**

I arrive at school in my Hyandia Accent as I get out of my car, locking it as I pull my hood up on my jacket. I first notice the looks that I am getting, mostly from the boys. Two, that are my left of me stop talking as they look. Both smile as I nod before I peer into there heads.

_"Wow, what a looker" _from a boy that has short black hair. The one next to him, has blond and I think I heard the other one call him Mike, his thoughts are more of a player that anything. "_I call dibbs. There is no way Tyler is stealing her away from me."_ I roll my eyes as I walk into the now warm school and head to the office to get my schedule. I am met with a older woman, her plaque says Mrs Cope.

Mrs Cope- May I help you?

Lilith- Yes my name is Lilith Evans..I am a new student.

Mrs. Cope- Oh, of course my dear. Welcome to Forks.

Atleast she seemed nice. She quickly handed me my schedule, a slip to get signed by my teachers, and a map of the school. I thank her as I leave the office as I look down at the map trying to figure out where to go for my first class when I bump into something hard. I looked up shocked and a little embarrished when I see a guy standing there. He looked very pale but also gorgeous in a way. I was at first stunned as he looked at me before I responded.

Lilith- Sorry

Jasper- It's ok.

With the he walked away. At first I didn't think anything about it till I heard his thoughts.

_Jasper- Great another human to deal with_!

What was that about? I quickly shrug it off as I make it to my first class. English with Mrs. Carmen, a rather tall lady in her 40ies. I was going to hate her already as she made me introduce myself. I stood at the front of my class as I hated this part.

Lilith- Uh hi..I'm Lilith but I rather be called Lily. I am from Florida and I moved here with my mom. I like to draw and I play piano.

I didn't feel the need to tell them my father died in the war. I didn't want there pity. The teacher told me to sit as she handed me a book. The class goes on and on and near the end of it I decided to take a peak inside the teacher's head.

_"Uh come on this stuff is so boring. How many more minutes until this is over with?"_

I had to laugh at that one, a teacher that hated to teach her subject? There has to be some sort of irony in that. The day continues much like that, but I only had to introduce myself in Mrs. Carmen class. The last bell rings before lunch as I leave Spanish with a girl named Angelia, who invited me to sit with her. We walk into a big cafeteria and buy our lunches before she introduces me to a group of her friends.

Angelia- Hey guys, this is Lily. That is Mike, Tyler, Jessica, Eric, Ben, and Lauren.

I notice Angelia smile her shy smile at Ben, she must like him as I sit next to her and Jessica as we begin to talk. I look up to see a group of students in the corner as I lean over to Jessica.

Lily- Who are they?

Jessica- *sighs* Those are the Cullens and the Hales...too good for anyone else here.

Lily- *laughs* Bitter much

Jessica- The only single one*looking around* isnt here today....every girl has tried atleast once to ask him out and he turns them all down...so bitter no...

Lily- I see.

I look at Jessica trying to figure out what was wrong with her.

_Jessica-Who does this girl think she is calling me bitter...I can't wait till Edward gets back and she tries asking him and he turns her down as well_

I give her a fake smile..oh yes she was bitter alright

Lily- Which are the Cullens and which are the Hales?

Jessica- The two blondes are the Hales...Rosalie and Jasper...the big one is Emmett Cullen...the other one is Alice...she's strange..but they are all together

Lily- Together?

Jessica- Yea together...Emmett and Rosalie....Jasper and Alice...but they are brothers and sisters...not related just adopted..but still its strange

Lily- Oh, I see.

I look over at Jasper as he returns the look before looks looking back at who I was guessing was Alice. I quickly look down as I hear Mike talking about the war in Iraq as I frown before grabbing my bag.

Lily- Sorry guys..I got to get out of here

Angela- Whats wrong?

Lily- Nothing..sorry

Mike- Yea well I hope we stay over there for another few years and kick the shit out of those towel heads

I run out of the cafateria and right by the Cullens and The Hales as Jasper looked up almost shocked

Jasper- So much pain inside her...

Alice- What was that about?

Jasper- Mike started talking about the war...and pain and sadness started emiiting from her in waves...

Alice- Weird

Jasper- Humans....

Alice- Maybe I should talk to her

Jasper- *shakes his head* Like it would do me any good to tell you no..

Alice laughs before standing up giving him a kiss as she walks out. Alice soon finds me as I am sitting on a bench and I am drawling in my notepad.

Alice- Hi...you're new here right?

I look up at her and shake my head

Alice- I'm Alice Cullen..

Lily- I know..Jessica told me

Alice- Oh...well you know me, but I dont know you?

Lily- My name is Lilith Evans..but everyone calls me Lily

Alice- Well is everything okay...you left the lunchroom in a hurry?

Lily- Mike was talking about the war in Iraq and I overreacted

Alice- Oh dont like the war?

Lily- My dad was over there

Alice- Oh...Im so sorry

Lily- It's ok..it's been almost 6 monthes and I thought I be over it now

Alice- Well Mike can just be a jerk at times dont worry about him

Lily- *laughs* Yeah well does he hit on every new student in town

Alice- *cocks her head to the side* Yes...yes he does

I laugh at that comment before I hear the bell ring. Rats

Alice- I hope to see you again Lily..

Lily- Yeah sure

I stand up walking away as I turn to see Jasper hugging Alice as I walk off towards Biology

Alice- Mike is an idiot

Jasper looks at Alice before looking over to see Mike now walking with me.

Jasper- I hate being around him when he is like this

(1:38:34 AM):Alice- Yeah me too but I found out why she left the Cafe upset

Jasper-I'm sure you did..*looks up spotting Rosalie* Tell me later

Alice- Right

The rest of the day went by quickly as I walk to my car..Mike yacking in my ear as I try to drain him out. His thoughts in his head telling the whole story. He wanted to date me. I soon ignore him as I look over at Alice as I hear there thoughts. She is telling her boyfriend Jasper what happened at lunch. She smiles at me as I smile back before getting in my car.

Alice- There is just something different about her Jasper.

Jasper- Don't get involved Alice...you will blow our secret.

I see Alice sigh as I drive off heading to home to tell my mother about my day and my unknown future in Forks High School. There is something interesting in The Cullens though..there thoughts are strange enough and from what Jessica told me..I begin to wonder what is Edward like?


	3. Secret Exposed!

**A/N: So what do people think? No reviews so I am not sure if I should continue or not. Anyway I am not Stephanie Meyer and I don't own Twilight but I wish I did.**

I sit in my room after getting home from school as I finish my journal entry that I started earlier that day. My mom wasn't home yet, so I had a few minutes to myself.

**So like I said a few hours ago. Life sucks. School was interesting enough though, especially when I can read the thoughts of everyone there. A few seemed bitter, something about The Cullens. I can tell Jessica seems bitter about the younger Cullen, who I haven't met yet, and well she thinks I am going to throw myself at him and that he is going to reject me like he has so many others before me. Like I said journal..I have a feeling that I am going to hate this place after a while.**

With that I signed off saving my journal entry and start on my homework before walking downstairs as I watch a little tv. It was now 5:15 and I could hear my mothers car in the driveway. She came in with a pizza in her hand as she put her stuff down looking at me as I stand in our new kitchen doorway. Her smile lights the room.

Mya- Lily how was school?

Lilith- Boring

Mya- Make any friends?

Lilith- Yeah this girl Angelia and some prick who thinks that the solders should stay over in Iraq asked me out.

My mom shakes her head

Lilith- That is one guy I won't be dating

Mya- Well thats good...

Lilith- I got homework mom

Mya- Okay...

I grab a few slices of pizza and go to finish the rest of my homework, which wasn't much. I just didn't want to go on and on about my day to my mother. The rest of the night goes by fast as I get up for the next day and get ready. I grab a quick donut before walking out and driving to school..noticing a Silver Volvo where Alice's sister car was yesterday as I get out..seeing Jesicca

Jessica-*walking over* Hey,!

Lily- Hey Jess

Jessica- Did you finish that trig homework?

Lily- Yeah, do you need help?

Jessica- Yea...*they begin walking towards some benches passing the silver volvo*

Lily- Who owns the Volvo?

Jessica- Edward Cullen*sighing* _Only the guy I dream about every night...him taking me in his arms and ohh..._

I give a small smile. Come on this guy can't be that hot can he?

Lily- You really like him huh?

Jessica- He thinks he is too good for any of the girls here

Lily- Typical guy..why not ask Mike out?

Jessica- *giggles* You really think me and him?

Lily- Why not? Not like I am going to date him after what he said yesterday in the cafateria

Jessica- What?...About the war?

Lily- Yeah

Jessica- That was just Mike blowing off some steam...the debate teacher had them debating the pros and cons of the war

Lily- I want them out of there

Jessica- Me too...

Lily- So what do u need help with

Jessica- Umm problem 15-25

I quickly explain to Jess what to do before heading off to class.

Edward- Alice...take Jasper's advice and drop it...

Alice- Get out of my head Eddie

Edward- I'm not in your head...going by what Jasper told me and based on how he is trying to calm you down to keep you from talking to her...I know you do not want to drop it...so please drop it

Alice- Fine

Edward walks off towards his first class. The rest of the day went quickly and soon lunch comes around as I am sitting with Angelia again trying to keep up with the conversation. I was soon daydreaming when I hear Angelia calling me.

Angelia- Lily did you hear me?

Lily- No, sorry I was lost in my own day dream

Angelia- Are you going to the homecoming dance?

Lily- No one asked me yet

Mike- *overhearing* Hey Lily...want to go with to homecoming?

Lily- Nothing personal Mike, but we can't go out. I am not pro war

Mike-*grumbles* Stupid liberals...

Lily- I am not a liberal Mike Newton..my dad died over there

Mike- Then don't you want those damn towel heads to pay!?

I stand up grabbing my bag before grabbing my water dumping it on Mike's head.

Lily- I want the troups to come home safe!

Mike- What the hell? Are you stupid?

I roll my eyes as people start to laugh as I walk out of the cafateria apologize to both Jess and Angelia before I left. I glance to the side as I see The Cullens cracking up..all but who I presume was Edward as he was staring at me. I take a quick look in his head

_Edward- What is with this girl...such strange thoughts...keeping Alice away is going to tougher than I thought_

I bite my lip but walk out and keeping my thoughts to myself as I walk to Biology. Why would Edward want to keep Alice away from me? My thoughts are quickly shut off as I watch Edward walk into the class room a few minutes later. At least Jess was right..he was good looking but why even try to ask him out..he just say no. Edward sits next to me as I glance at Edward and then put my head down on the lab table as I hear Mike's thoughts forgetting that he had Biology with me.

Edward- Is something the matter?

Lily- Headache

Edward- Maybe you should see the nurse?

Lilith- No, I will be alright. *moans at Newton's thoughts* Dam I forgot Newton had this class. He doesn't sound to happy

Edward- Newton wont bother you..

Lily- *mumbles* His thoughts will

Edward- His thoughts could use some cleaning up

I look at Edward curiously. How does he know about Mike's thoughts? Well there is only one way to answer that as I listen to his thoughts

_Edward- She seems to be bother by what others think of her...typical...but also seems to be more...Oh...shit!...*clears his mind* _

I look at him shocked before turning to face forward..he knows what I do and he can hear my thoughts. Crap! How though? How can he hear me? No this can't be happening..what am I going to do?


	4. Why Me?

**Don't own Twilight. I wish I did but sadly I don't. Stephanie Meyers does. Lucky woman isn't she?**

I sit there numb..No this can't be happening? How does he know and how does he have the same skills that I do. I look at Edward as it looks like he is tracing under the table the words.

Edward- _ALICE WE NEED TO TALK!_

Class starts as we are watching a video as I feel a panic attack coming as I shut my eyes as I hear Mike's voice in my head

_Mike- STUPID BITCH... _

I raise my hand then asking to use the bathroom. The teacher nods as I stand up leaving the room actually flipping off Mike in the process and mumbling something about how I hope he enjoyed his shower as I hear Edward chuckles a bit before leaving the class. Finally shutting off my thoughts as I walk to the bathroom, not knowing Alice thoughts as they jump in Edward's head.

_Alice- What's wrong Edward?_

Edward- *traces under the desk.* _New girl is going to be a problem will talk after school _

_Alice- Please Edward..don't do anything drastic..her dad died in the war and I don't see her being trouble_

I had to get a grip. Breath Lily, breath. Just because he knows doesn't mean he is going to say anything and besides if he does, I can just say he can do the same thing that I do. Yeah that's it. I throw some water on my face and a few minutes later I walk back in class. I sigh pausing to calm myself..get a grip Lily..just because he knows doesn't make you anymore of a freak. Edward laughs at the thought as I look at him.

_Lily- Please don't tell anyone that I do this_

Edward just grins and nods his to me as I go back to watching this pointless movie. Finally the lights come back on as class is about to end as I feel Edward looking at me as the bell rings and Edward is gone in an instant. As soon as school ends Alice is waiting for Edward

Alice- What is it?

Edward- The new girl can read minds

Alice- Lily?

Edward-Yes

Alice- *smiles* Cool

Edward- Cool...you do realzie that puts us at risk?

Alice- I already told you..she isn't a threat and if she has that power she feel awkward enough. I don't see her saying anything..she doesn't even know what we are. She just knows that you have the same power she does.

Edward- It doesnt change anything...she is still a risk to us...

Alice- Can we atleast talk to her Edward. I don't want to move and I don't want to hurt her. She is proberly freaked out as it is

Edward- NO!...if I can see your mind and your visions then she can too...

Alice mumbles to herself before walking away now ticked off as she heads to the parking lot determined to talk to Lil

Edward- Alice don't do it!

Alice- You don't control me Edward Cullen!

Edward moves to grab her

Alice- Don't you dare Eddie..besides she does find out about us, just not the way you think

Edward- I see that...and if that does happen then at that time you will be free to talk with her...but NOT BEFORE!

Alice- Fine..but you might want to go help her out. Newton got a grip on her right now and is yelling at her.

Edward runs off as I am walking to my car after History class. I had my IPOD on and bobbing my head when I feel my arm being grabbed as I turn around to see an angry Mike Newton standing there. Great just what I needed right now. I shut off my IPOD and take out my headphones.

Lily- May I help you Newt?

Mike- Listen..what the hell is wrong with you..I swear if it wasn't for the fact we were in the cafeteria I would've put you in your place! If you ever do something like that again...ohh so help me...

I had to laugh at that one. Mike Newton actually threating me. Please!

Lily- Your what..hit me..go ahead Mike Newton. Go ahead and hit a girl, but just to warn you..this girl hits back and isn't afraid to yell the word NO!

Mike- I never said hit...damn...you must be stupid or hearing shit

Lily- Then what would you do..bore me to death?

That did it..that pissed him off as he shoves me hard to the ground

Mike- Stupid bitch

I grab my arm looking up at Mike when I see Edward standing behind him. I make a face hearing Mike's cocky thoughts. Obviously Edward heard them as well as he looked pissed off

Edward- Mike Newton, I suggest you leave now

Mike turns around like he was going to attack the person that interupted him but jumps back before turning looking at me.

Mike- Your not worth it anyway

Edward-*growls* Mike leave!

Mike walks away thinking that Cullen is so annoying and a freak as I shake my head before standing up looking at Edward

Lily- Thanks

Edward nods before turing towards his car and driving off with his other siblings. Alice gives me a sad look before turning away as they pass. I sigh, getting in my own car as I start my way back to my house. This was not the way I wanted to start my weekend but good news..mom is taking me shopping in Port Angelas and from the way the weather is changing in Forks..I was going to need new clothing.


	5. Taken!

**Stephanie Meyer's owns Twilight. Nothing left to say.**

I ran up to my room and got right onto my laptop. Starting a new online journal. I had to get out this fustration somehow.

**Dear Journal,**

**You won't believe this but not only did the hottest guy in school notice me, not in the way I expected, but he knows about me reading minds. How? He can do it as well. I kid you not, and he seems cocky about it as well. Demanding that his sister stay away and not allowed to talk to me? Who does this Edward Cullen think he is? Cocky! That is what he is. Stupid know it all. I can't tell mom, she would flip her lid. No, I just got to stay quiet.**

I hear my mom's voice coming from downstairs as I save and run down. Mom=dinner is not a good thing. Lucky for me, she went food shopping as I help her put stuff away before taking out spaghetti and sause. I start to get dinner ready as my mom makes small talk.

Mya- So sweetie you still want to go shopping this weekend?

Lily- Yeah mom..it seems a lot colder here then in Florida

My mom laughs as we begin planning the shopping trip as we eat dinner. I truly love my mom and her fun ways. She was more of my friend then my mom. Soon Saturday comes as we are in Port Angelas shopping and having fun. Dusk comes as we are walking with bag when I see a few people pass us. I look at them as I see there smirks. This couldn't be to good so I decided to take a peek at there throughts

_Guy1- Damn thats a nice ass _

_Guy2- Which one the mom or the teenager?_

_Guy3- I think both *laughing* So what do you say Mack? _

_Mack- Boys..I think we found our victims for the night_

_Guy1- Good! _

_Guy3- Can we atleast keep the teenager boss..she is hot?_

_Mack- You can have the girl...I want the mom _

I turn to look at the guys again now getting scared before turning back to my mom. We had to get out of here and now.

Lily- Mom, we got to get out of here now!

Mya- What is it dear?

Lily- Those guys that just past us want to hurt us.

I watch the color drain out of my mom's face as she looks to who I was talking about. 4 on 2, not very good odds for us as she take my hand.

Mya- Alright come on...

That is the one thing I liked about my mom, she believed in my gift and never doubted me. We proceeded to run down the street towards our car as I turn back to see only 3 now behind us. What happened to the one that they called Mack? That question is soon answered as Mack appears in front of us as he instantly grab my mom.

Lily- Mom!!!!

Mack looks at me as his red eyes fill my head and I am taken back. I was in shock as I look at my mother, his voice not even registering in my head.

Mack- Just take it easy and very little harm will come to you.

I slowly back up before the other three grab me as Mack pulls my mom into an alley as the other three follow. One puts his hand over my mouth. I watch Mack pull my mom into a small backroom with a mattress. Mack tosses her down grinning I start to struggle a little as tears come down as my mom start to struggle. Mack jumps a top of her and rips at her clothes tearing them off. I close my eyes as I hear my mom screams before silence. I open them to see Mack drinking her blood. Wait, did I just see that right? He is drinking my mom's blood? The other three look away as he does this as the third guy starts feeling my ass. I start to fight before nailing the one that grabbed my ass in the balls as I take off running as the other two give chase before I am tackled by one as I hit my head stunning me until I feel rope being tied around my hands as I see Mack walking up. My mother's blood on his face.

Mack- Of course it would be Tim to mess up and let her run

Tim runs up saying he is sorry as he runs to get the van as I look back at my mother just lying there as I shut my eyes crying

Mack- Load her in

I am picked up and thrown into a van before it takes off I hear Mack mumbling about not letting this one get to La Push this time? La Push, the indian reservation?

Guy2- You hear that Tim..La Push is a no no

Tim- Hey that wasn't my fault and we caught her in the end.

Mack- Shut it you two

I lay there trying to figure out what I just saw as the van heads into the woods of Forks before stopping at a cabin

Mack- Take her inside

I start to fight as the three struggle to get me inside as I kick the one he called Tim in the gut with both my feet before being thrown in a room and onto a bed

Tim- So who's first?

Alex- I will go

Frank- Just call when you are done..I want to be second

Alex shakes his head as he takes off his shirt before Mack says he wants a minute before Alex proceeds

Alex- Just don't kill her.

I look at Mack as he nods to Alex before he walks out. I decided with what I saw in the alley that I wasn't going to say anything to these guys. No way..code of silence and it's not like they could hear my thoughts.

Mack- Hmm fear...thats good...

I look at him as my thoughts take over

_Lily- Please don't kill me_

Mack- Now I know you saw what happened to your mom...and yes I was drinking her blood

_Lily- What are you?_

Mack- I bet you are wondering what I am...well I'm pale white I drink blood and I am incridibly fast..I am a vampire!

I look at Mack as my eyes get big almost pleeding with him knowing I was going to die.

Mack- I will be that last to be with you...and then sadly you will die!

With that I watch Mack walk out as I lay there crying before I hear Mack mumble that they were just north about 2 miles from La Push and that he was going to go hunting. La Push, I had to get to La Push..there must be a reason why vampires can't go there and I wasn't going to just lie around and let him kill me. The door slowly opens as I see Alex walk in, completely naked as I start to cry again. Oh my gosh, this can't be happening.


	6. Lost and Found

**A/N: As always Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight. Anyway enjoy and what not.**

Charlie Swan is seen looking at the body with another officer. Since being called to Port Angelas after someone discovered a body..it was the 4th one in a week spand. Charlie looked worried as he covers the body up as he looks down.

Charlie- This is the 4th in a week

Gary- This is getting out of hand...

Charlie- *sighs* I know..*stands up* Hey..what is this. *picks up a purse openning it*

Gary- Hopefully it gives us some leads

Charlie- *looks at the id* Looks like the victim had a daughter. Her name is Lilith Marie Evans

Gary- Do we have an address?

Charlie- Looks like they just moved here from Florida. Check to see if the victim have her wallet on her? The daughter's id is her Florida one. I also have a feeling that the daughter was taken.

Gary walks over checking pulling out a small wallet out of a purse.

Gary- Looks like your right Chief. The woman is Mya Evans and her address for Forks.

Charlie- Well, let's go by the house and see if there are any clues.

Charlie and Gary check out the house but not find anything as Charlie is now at Billy's house telling him about this

Charlie- I know this girl is alive..I got to find her before they kill her. I don't know what's going on...but this girl is out there somewhere, I can feel it.

Billy- I got to talk to Jacob. Him and his friends hang out in the woods a lot.

Charlie- Yeah don't want them getting hurt. Hopefully I will catch this guy before Bella gets here in a month.

Billy- As do I Charlie

Charlie leaves as Jacob comes in as Billy looks at him

Billy- Hey Jake, come here for a second.

Jacob- Yea, what is it?

Billy- Charlie just said they found another woman dead and apparrently her teenage daughter is missing.

Jacob- That sucks...

Billy- Just keep your eyes open for anything while your out with Quil or Embry. Oh and I don't want you out after dark.

Jacob- Well do...oh and I finally got the truck running again

Billy- Nice..Charlie wants to buy it for Bella

Jacob- *grins* Good...gives me a chance to work on my rabbit

I just feel numb and dirty now as a few hours go by after I was taken and now used. According to the first guy Alex, I was very tight. I just lay there crying, now laying naked on the bed as Tim finishes up. He walks out thinking about Mack not being back yet. This was my chance as I start to work my hands lose before I hear snoring. A hour goes by before I finally get free as I get myself together as I put on my jeans and my ripped shirt. I must have looked like hell but I had no time to look in the mirror before sneaking out and remembering what Mack said..I quickly locate the North star and take off running towards La Push. I found it just before dawn and I was at the beach before I pass out due to exhaution. A few hours go by as Jacob, Quil and Embry walk out on the beach.

Jacob- Did you guys hear I got that old truck running?

Embry- Sweet

Jacob- Yea..*looking over* Hey...what's that?

Quil- It looks like a girl!

Embry- Did you say Charlie was looking for a girl?

Jacob- Yea...but never gave a description. Hey Quil run back to my house and have my dad call Charlie!

Quil- Right

Embry- Should we move her?

Jacob- No. Damn, how did she get all the way out here?

Meanwhile, Mack comes back to the cabin finding the front door openned. He walks in for checking the room as he sees Lilith is gone as he cusses waking the others.

Mack- Dammit..

Alex walks out of the bathroom

Alex- What?

Mack- She is gone!

Alex-Shit! Tim is in trouble now.

Mack- You didn't notice the door open you idiot?

Alex- I've been down in the basement for the past few hours since I got done with that fine piece of ass.

Mack- Lord help you three if she get's to La Push, you know I can't go there. Now go out there and find her!

Alex- TIM...FRANK GET OUT HERE!!

About 20 minutes go by as Charlie comes driving up as Frank sits with Tim and Alex at the beach about 50 ft away as they watch. Alex shaking his head

Alex- Mack is going to be pissed

Frank- I'm not telling him

Tim- Me either

Alex- Come on let's get out of here before we are spotted. We will get her back, maybe at the hospital

Frank- Yeah

Tim- Here comes Chief Swan!

Frank, Alex, and Tim watch as Charlie comes running up to the boys.

Charlie- Hey Jacob..Billy said you might have found her

Jacob- Charlie, we just found her passed out. I'm not sure if it is her but she looks like she needs help.

Charlie leans down remember her id.

Charlie- Yeah that's her.

Jacob- Is she dead?

Charlie checks the palse before shaking his head no before calling for an ambulance. A few people have gathered around to watch as the ambulance arrives as Jacob and Embry stand back watchin with the others as she is loaded into the ambulance.

Charlie- Thanks Jacob

Jacob nods as Charlie jumps in his cruiser and follows the ambulance to Forks hospital. Frank, Alex, and Tim look at each other as they walk back to the cabin talking as strategy. As soon as they get back, Frank jumps into the van and drives off in the direction of Forks Hospital.


	7. No! Not Again!

**A/N: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight**

Charlie jumps in his cruiser and follows the ambulance to Forks hospital. The ambulance arrives as the EMT's take me out leading me inside on the stretcher as I slowly come around. I hear a voice talking to what I am assuming is a nurse.

Charlie- I need to know the minute she wakes up.

Nurse- I am calling Dr. Cullen right now and he will let you know

Charlie- Good...tell Carlisle it is of the utmost importance

The nurse nods before talking into the phone. I lay in the ER as I soon wake up as I start looking around. A few minutes go by as a doctor comes in with blond hair and pale skin. No, please not another one. I look at the Doctor as I start to flip out and hypervente

_Lily-Please please, not another one. I don't want to die_

Edward sits in Carlisle's office as he hears Lilith's thoughts running out of the office and to the ER. He comes in seeing that I am freaking out and crying hysterically. Carlisle has no clue what to do until Edward clears his voice.

Edward-...DAD!

Carlisle- What?

I watch as Edward motions him over. Carlisle looks back at me as I continue to freak out even more before walking out to Edward

Edward- *whispering* She knows...what ever happened to her another vampire was involved

Carlisle- Is that why she flipped out?

Edward- Yes...she thinks you are going to kill her...

Carlisle- *looks over at another Doctor* Doctor Thompson, can you take this case..I just relized that I know the girl

Dr Thompson- Yes Dr Cullen...*walks over to Lilith*

Carlisle- Oh and it is very important..Charlie Swan brought her in

Dr Thompson nods as Carlisle takes Edward back to his office

Carlisle- What is going on Edward?

Edward- Her name is Lilith Evans. She and her mom just moved to town and she has the strange ablitity to read minds! She was attacked by another vampire.

Carlisle- Oh man, that must have been her mother they brought in last night

Edward *snarls* Alice is not going to like that...

A knock comes to the door

Carlisle- Come in

Dr. thompson walks in

Dr. Thompson- Carlisle, it's not good.

Carlisle- What's wrong?

Dr. Thompson- She was raped several times and hasn't said a word. I think it is post tramatic sydrome. I got her to calm down enough but I have never seen someone like that after a rape.

Carlisle- *sighing* Okay start filling out the paper work. *whispers to Edward* Call Jasper!

Edward nods his head walking out of the room as he hears Lilith thoughts almost yelling for a guy to get out as he pulls out his phone walking in the direction of where Lilith is.

Alice- Hello?

Edward- Alice..I need to talk to Jazz

Alice- Ok

A few seconds go by as Edward waits for Jasper to pick up.

Jazz- Hey Edward, what's up?

Edward- Carlisle needs you at the hospital....that Lilith chick is here..

Jazz- What happened?

Edward- Ask Alice..just get here

Edward hangs up as he continues to hear another thought with the guy in the room

Frank- There's my girl....*grinning*

_Lily- No...no please..Go Away!_

Edward walks in behind Frank

Frank- Oh I am going to have fun

Edward- I think not...you are in a restricted area and with the police chief is right outside.

_Lily- Edward..Please..Please have him arrested_

Edward looks at me as I continue to plead with him as Charlie walks in along with Carlisle. I finally had to speak before Frank got away.

Lily- *whispers* He's one

Edward- Police Chief Swan..I believe this man here knows a thing or two about what happened to Ms Evans

Charlie- Put your hands up

Frank slowly puts his hands up as I watch Charlie cuffs him and leads him out before I look at Edward trying to calm back down. Edward and Carlisle stare at me as they talk back and forth between the two of them quietly. The silence was killing me.

Lily- Please..please someone talk to me


	8. Calming Down

**A/N: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight**

I sat there watching both Edward and his father talk and the silence is killing me. I just watched one of the guys that raped me get arrested and these guys are talking as the take glances at me. I couldn't take it anymore.

Lily- Please..please someone talk to me!

Edward takes a glance at me as I look at him, my eyes pleading with him before he looks back at Carlisle.

Edward- Should we still wait for Jasper?

Carlisle- No, might as well talk to her.

I watch as Carlisle turns to me and sits down in the chair as Edward stands behind him. Carlisle clears his voice.

Carlisle- How are you feeling Ms Evans?

Lily- Confused

Carlisle- I'm sure, but now is not the time or place

Lily- I am sorry I freaked on you before.

Carlisle- It's alright given the circumstances

Lily- What is going to happen?

Edward- Alice is going to want to keep a protective eye on you

I put my head back on the pillow as I shut my eyes. Thinking first my dad and now my mom as Edward shudders. I look up shutting off my thoughts as I look at Edward.

Lily- Sorry I didn't relize I was forcing my thoughts on you

Edward- It's not your fault...

Lily- Yes it is. I tried to tell her. We tried to get away when I heard there thoughts

Edward- Not your fault ...

Jasper and Alice come in as I look down.

Jasper- Edward..come out here

Edward walks out

Edward- What?

Jasper- Alice flipped out..what happened?

Edward- She was attacked by another vampire..she knows!

Jasper looks in

Jasper- She's alone then right?

Edward- yes...*looking over at Alice*

Jasper- She is feeling remorse, pain, sorrow, and regret

Edward- Which is why you are here. Carlisle needs you to calm her down. Alice, as soon as she is calm enough you can talk all you want with her.

Edward walks off as Jasper walks in. Carlisle excuses himself saying he would be back later as I look at Jasper. Jasper sits in a chair at the end of the bed

Lily- Your brother doesn't like me to much does he?

Jasper just looks down

_Lily- Great another quiet one_

I put my head back looking out the window

Lily- What's going to happen to me now?

Jasper looks at me before shrugging

Lily- Would it kill you to talk to me?

Jasper- I...find it diffcult to stay true to our secret diet

Lily- I make you unconfortable?

Jasper nods as I look at him before nodding for him to go ahead and leave. He shakes his head at me in response

Jasper- I need to stay. How are you feeling?

Lily- Depressed

Jasper closes his eyes and tilts his head back

Lily- Do you have a power?

Jasper- And now how do you feel?

Lily- *shrugging* Ok I guess.

Jasper- Good...

Lily- Go Jasper, I don't want for you to feel guility.

Jasper- If I leave then you will go back to feeling bad.

Lily- You got to leave sometime. I can't be happy 24/7

Jasper- True, but there is the issue of where you will stay?

Lily- Another answer no one will give me

Jasper- Chief Swan is working on it...

Lily- So, what do you do to eat?

Jasper- Animal blood

Lily- So that explains the eye color then?

Jasper cocks an eyebrow

Lily- The other vampire had red eyes

Jasper- This other one is causing trouble...

Lily- Is he going to try to find me?

Jasper- I don't know but I know someone who might.

Lily- Someone else? Who?

Jasper- I'll have to ask. I'm not sure

Carlisle comes to the door

Carlisle- Jasper

Jasper looks over as Carlisle motions him to come over to the door. Jasper moves over to him

Jasper- Yes?

Carlisle- Charlie wants to talk to her. I don't think it would look good if your in the room

Jasper nods as Charlie walks up and enters the room.

Charlie- How are you feeling Ms Evans?

Lily- I'm ok

Charlie- That's good. *pauses* I'm sorry to be the one to tell you that your mom is dead.

Lily- I know. He killed her in front of me.

Charlie- Can you give me a description?

Lily- There was 4 of them. The one that you took was one.

I look down at my hands as I see out of the corner of my eye Edward and Jasper listening

Lily- One of them had short hair, was about your height and I think he was the leader.

Charlie- Name?

Lily- Uh I think they called him Mack

Charlie- And the others?

Lily- I know for sure one is named Tim. The other I am not sure

Charlie- And what did this Tim look like?

Lily- He is about my height. Blond hair. Maybe 25-26 clean shaven

Charlie- Hmm, well I run this through our computers and see what we get.

Lily- I might be able to draw them, if that helps?

Charlie- Yes...it would

Lily- Ok..*pausing* What is going to happen? I don't have any other family

Charlie- Hmm...

Carlisle- *walks in* Sorry for eveasdropping but I've got room at my house and she is more than welcome to stay

I look at Charlie before looking at Carlisle wondering if that was the safest place for me to be at the moment

Charlie- Are you sure your wife won't mind?

Carlisle- No, Esme will be fine with it. We love guests

Lily- I don't want to be burden to you Dr. Cullen.

Carlisle- No burden what so ever and please call me Carlisle. Everyone does.

Charlie- Alright I guess it is settled then. Make sure when you are done to get those drawlings to me

I nod quickly as Charlie walks out. Carlisle excuses himself as well to go to check on other patients and to sign me out as I lay my head back. Living with Vampires and even though they don't drink human blood, this still might not be the best place for me. Right now though, I have no other choice it seems.


	9. Revelations

**A/N: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight**

A few hours go by as I am discharged from the hospital. Carlisle helps me out of his car as I look at his house. Wow..this place is huge! I am suddenly attacked by a very excited Alice.

Alice- LILY!..*runs up hugging her*

Lily- Uh hi.

I look at Carlisle almost shocked by the hug. I am not really sure how to handle Alice at the moment as I hear Carlisle's voice.

Carlisle- Alice...enough...

Alice pulls back

Alice- Sorry

Carlisle- Alice, can you please show Lilith to her room?

I follow Alice as she takes my hand as I walk past Edward and Jasper. Edward looks upset as he shoots me dager with his eyes. I just look down. How can he dislike me so much?

Edward- This is not good!

Carlisle- What is wrong Edward?

Edward- Besides there being another vampire in the area hunting? This human is a risk to us. Rose is going to be pissed!

Carlisle- What was I suppost to do Edward? She is alone and you heard yourself that she told Charlie what this vampire looked like but never said what he was

Edward walks out

Carlisle- Besides Rose might actually be more of a help to her to anything seeing as she went through the same thing

Edward- I wouldn't beat on that

Carlisle sighs

Carlisle- Really Edward..what is the problem?

Edward- Don't worry about it.

Edward walks out of the house as I watch him from the window as I hear Alice talking non-stop behind me

Alice- I tried warning him but he just wouldnt listen!

Lily- What?

Alice- I tried telling Edward this was going to happen.

Wait? Alice knew this whole thing was going to happen? That I was going to be raped and watch my mother get murdered in front of me and Edward knew but wouldn't do anything? Does he seriously hates me that much that he would let this happen to me? My head fill with questions as I walk over to the bed taking a seat.

Lily- Does he honestly hate me that much?

Alice- He doesn't hate you. He is annoyed

Lily- Why?

Alice- Hmm, I don't know really. He just is.

Lily- That isn't a good reason to not warn someone when they know what is going to happen. Who does that?

Alice- I wanted to tell you Lily but he wouldn't let me and before you ask, I don't know why. I am so sorry!

Lily- *sighing* Does everyone at school know Alice?

Alice- Know what?

Lily- What happened to me and my mom

Alice- Not yet

Lily- Please let keep it that way

Alice- It's a small town but I'll try my best to keep in under wraps.

I shake my head getting out my drawling pad as I start to draw one of the guys as Alice watches

Lily- Do you think I am a threat to you too?

Alice- No, if you were I would've seen it

I shake my head as I continue to draw.

Alice- Everything is going to be fine Lily. Chief Swan is going to get them and we are going to take out this Mack guy. I give you my word

Lily- Nothing against you Alice, but I doubt that things are going to be fine for a while

Alice- *giggles* My family knows better than to bet against me

Lily- I don't mean to be rude Alice but I just want to go to sleep. It's been a rather confusing day.

Alice nods as she walks out as I put my head down slowly closing my eyes. I sit there in the dark as tears come to my eyes. How could this happen and why didn't Edward just tell me to stay away from Port Angelas? These new revolations still does answer some questions on the mystery to Edward Cullen but they leave new ones. The main question I have now is how can someone be nice and caring one minute but so cold and heartless the next?


	10. Explination

**A/N: Stephanie Still owns Twilight.**

The night was long as I can't seem to get rid of those memories. They haunt my thoughts and make me toss and turn all night. I soon pop up giving a deep breath as I try to calm my nerves as I look at my watch to see it saying 5am. I hear a slight tap on the wood of my door as I look up to see Edward standing there.

Edward- I must apologize for my behavior earlier

Lily- It's ok

Edward- It's going to a long day tomorrow

Lily- *sighing* I know

I look down for a second as I hear his thoughts. He still thinks that I am going to be a threat to him and his family.

Lily- I won't tell anyone

Edward- *sighs* You have no idea how much you put us at risk

I think about what Alice told me about telling Edward about what she saw as I look down. How does he think I am a risk to him or his family?

Edward- Because you know what we are...and the fact you have the same talent as me...

Lily- Your the only one that knows that talent. *I sigh* Alice told me that you saw her vision?

Edward- Yes

Lily- Do you hate me that much to let that happen to me?

Edward- You think I hate you?

I shake my head yes

Edward- Why do you think that?

Lily- You don't seem to believe me. I am not a threat to you. Why would I tell anyone that I am staying with Vampires, they would think I am insane? You just don't seem to believe me

Edward- Yes but given that my "brother" Jasper is still new to our special diet...he could ruin it for us

Lily- Do you want me to leave?

Edward- No...

Lily- I don't want to make him unconfortable

Edward- No, you can stay and Lily. I don't hate you and I should have warned you but I didn't know how to without giving away what I was or what my family was. I am sorry!

Edward walks away as I sigh as I slowly open up my book as I continue to draw more of what appears to be Tim. I soon draw the rest but get the feeling that I am being watched as I look up again to see Rose standing there.

Rosalie- So you are the human?

Lily- Apparently

Rose walks off

Rose- CARLISLE!

Carlisle- Yes Rose

Rose- Why again is that human here?

Carlisle- Rose, please stop. Her mother was murdered in front of her and she was raped as it was. She is lucky she got away when she did

Rose- What?

Carlisle- The people that were murdered around the area were done by these guys. Lilith and her mother were in Port Angelas and they were attacked. There was a vampire with the group and he killed her mother. He let the others rape Lil.

Carlisle- Rose calm down...

Rose- Why did they do that to her?

Carlisle- Why did your husband and his friends do it to you? Human males like that are strange.

Rose- Fiancee..Carlisle and he wasn't a vampire

Carlisle- Well, I don't know why this Mack did what he did.

I sat at the top of the stairs listening to Rose talking to Carlisle before standing and turning back into the bedroom as I take my notebook, taking out what I drew before I heard a soft knock as I look at the door to see that Rose returned. Her face looked troubled or hurt. I couldn't really tell.

Rose- Lilith, can I come in?

Lily- Yeah sure

Rose comes walking in

Rose- I promise that as long as you are staying here I will not let any harm come to you

Lily- Uh thanks..I know that this is not easy for all of you

Rose- That might be true, but I cant stand men like the bastards who did what they did to you

Lily- *looking down* I don't want to think about it. I am just lucky I made it to La Push before they knew I was gone

Rose- You went to La Push?

Lily- I had to..I heard the guy say that he couldn't go there. I figured if I got there then I could find help

Rose- Smart vampire to know to stay away from there

Lily- Even smarter to give me directions without knowing he was

Rose- Yes! Would you like to hear what happened to me?

I nod my head slowly as Rose begins telling her story. I listen closely as she finally gets to the night of the attack

Rose- As I was walking home I saw a group of men under a broken street light. One of them called out to me. It was my fiancee, he was drunk as he came up to me and start barking at me to show his friends how good I looked. He started ripping at my jacket then they all joined in. After they were done I just layed on the ground bleeding waiting for death, but Carlisle found me and took me back to his place and he saved me.

Lily- Did they ever find your fiancee?

Rose- *grins* And his friends. I had fun killing them

Lily- I wish I have the chance to do that.

Rose- We will find them for you

I show Rose the pictures that I drew so she know what to look for.

Lily- These are them. *points at one picture* He was the one Chief Swan got at the hospital.

Rose- Alright...*looking at the others* We will get them

I shake my head and once in the past few days I felt safe.

**Mack's POV**

It had be hours since Frank left and I have been forced to pacing. My red eyes pop up looking at both Alex and Frank disgusted that they let these weak mortal girl go.

Mack- DAMN IT! WHERE IS FRANK?

Tim- He said he was going to go look for the girl

Mack- That was hours ago!

Alex- Maybe something went wrong. We saw the girl being taken to the hospital

Tim- Yea, atleast he is the one fucking up this time not me

Mack- I would say go to the jail and see but no doubt the girl described us to the police

Alex- This girl is going to be the death of Tim and I.

Mack- Yes only if you don't get her back

Tim- Where do we even look? It's not like she would go back to her house, that would be stupid?

Mack- One of you go to La Push and look the other look in Forks.

Both Tim and Alex walk out of the house as Mack continues to pace. They were right though, if we don't find this girl then not only will the police be the death of Tim and Alex but the Voltera would be the death of me.


	11. The Cat is out of the bag

**A/N: So here is the next chapter. Enjoy all.**

The night didn't seem to last long as Monday soon arrived. I drove to school and it was something I wasn't looking forward to it at all. I arrived and exit my car to hear all quiet. Whatever conversations they were having seized to exist now. As much as I wanted to keep what happened quiet, that didn't turn out to happen. I had everyone looking at me..even Mike as his eyes glance down. I not sure over guilt of what happened or for feeling sorry for me. I look down as he walks over to me.

Mike- Umm Lily, I want to apologize for my actions last week

I just nod

Lily- *whispering* Don't worry about it Mike

Mike- Okay, well can I help carry your books?

Lily- No thanks, I got them

Mike- Okay...

I turn from Mike to see Angela by her car.

Angela- *comes running up* Lily! Oh I'm so sorry *giving me a hug*

I hug her back trying to remain calm

Angela- Where are you staying...do you need anything..?

I look over at the Cullens as I see Edward looking at me before I clear my voice

Lily- I am staying with this woman on the outskirts of Forks. Erica Johnson and no I am ok, I don't need anything. Chief Swan is helping me get my things

Angela- Okay..if you need anything just ask

Lily- Sure

Angela takes my hand as we both begin to walk to our first class. I was about to walk inside the buiding when I hear a thought as I stop cold.

_Tim- Damn it where is that little bitch _

I quickly look around before turning to see him in the parking lot as I search my thoughts for Edward trying to find him

_Edward- What is it Lilith?_

_Lily- Is Rose with you?_

_Edward- Why? _

_Lily- One of the guys that raped me is in the parking lot_

Edward shuts his thoughts off as he goes in search of Rose. Angela looks at me with concern

Angela- What's wrong?

Lily- Nothing, I just had a small panic attack that's all

Angela- Do you need to go to the nurse?

Lily- No, I'll be ok

I follow Angela to class as everyone looks at me there thoughts pooring in. I finally had to shut it off as it was getting to much to handle as I sit down. Outside, a loud crunching sound is heard outside in the parking lot. A car is now wrapped around a telephone poll as Rose stands up hearing Tim screams of mercy from the car, before walking away as someone called the police. The rest of the day goes by before getting to Biology. By this time I felt like a walking zombie as I put my head down onto the lab table when I hear Edward's voice in my ear.

Edward- Two down...two to go*he whispers*

I shake my head before looking up at Edward, who looked amused

Lily- What?

Edward- Two of the bastards are in custody and who is Erica Johnson?

Lily- *I give a smile* She was a old friend of mine from my last high school

Edward-*laughs* Nice little surprise for me to hear

Lily- Well you did say that I was a threat, besides I don't need everyone asking more questions then they are asking now. I figured if they were looking for me, I send them searching for a person that doesn't exist in Forks

Edward- Smart.

Lily- I thought so

I grown shaking my head putting it back down again

Lily- I swear Edward, Mike Newton is going to be the death of me.

Edward-*laughs* Annoying little thing he is?

Lily- I agree

Soon the bell rings to end the class Mike walks up

Mike- Hmm Lily?

I look at Mike asking Edward for some help here

Lily- Yes?

Mike- I was wondering if you would like to grab a bite to eat tonight?

Lily- Um..well..

Edward laughs a little

_Lily- Some help you are Cullen_

Mike- So...?

Lily- I would Mike but I don't think I am ready for that just yet

Mike- Okay!

I stand up walking out of the hallway as my thoughts go to Edward

_Lily- Thanks Cullen, you know you could of helped me out there?_

Edward- He is tryin his best to be nice.

Lily- I know it is just really bad timing.

Edward nods...

Edward- So back to Ms Johnson's?

Lily- *laughs* Oh sure

Edward walks out to the parking lot...Tim's car still embeded into the pole

Lily- Wow, note to self never piss of Rose

Edward- No, the note is never try to rape a girl around her...

_Lily- I will see you soon._

Edward nods as I get in my car checking my cell phone messages where I got a call from Charlie Swan

Charlie- Ms Evans just letting you know that we caught another one of the suspects

I hang up dialing Charlie

Lily- Hi Chief Swan this is Lilith Evans

Charlie- Yes Ms Evans

Lily- Do you still need the pictures I drew even though you caught the other guy?

Charlie- Yes it will help catch the others

AngeHv7 (12:45:00 AM):Lilith- Ok I will drive over now with them

I drive off towards Forks Police Department walking in as Charlie is seen sitting behind the desk playing cards with one of the other officers I look around checking in with the secretary

Lily- I am looking for Chief Swan?

Secretary- One seond.

I nod as I wait before I see who is sitting with Chief Swan. His skin as pale as the Cullen's. I bite my lower lip and take a breath clearing my thoughts

Will- *looking up* Hey Charlie...visitor

Charlie looks up before standing and walking over, before turning and asking Will to come along

Charlie- Ms. Evans..thanks for bringing the pictures you drew.

Will walks over

Lily- No problem..*I hand them to Charlie as I look at Will thinking* _Dam, how many vampires are in this town?_


	12. Another vampire

**A/N: So here you go. Would it kill for you to review?**

Recap:

Lily- I am looking for Chief Swan?

Secretary- One seond...

I nod as I wait before I see who is sitting with Chief Swan. His skin as pale as the Cullen's. I bite my lower lip and take a breath clearing my thoughts

Will- *looking up* Hey Charlie...visitor

Charlie looks up before standing and walking over, before turning and asking Will to come along

Charlie- Ms. Evans..thanks for bringing the pictures you drew.

Will walks over

Lily- No problem..*I hand them to Charlie as I look at Will* _Dam, how many vampires are in this town?_

* * *

I froze, I knew that look. I thought something I shouldn't have an he has the same gift that I and Edward have. Edward gave me the same look when he found out I could read his mind. This wasn't going to turn out good.

Will- *shakes his head looking at her* Hmm...you think I could talk with her for a few minutes

Charlie- Sure..this is the case I was telling you about 20 minutes ago. She is staying with The Cullens

Will- Ah...This way..Ms Evans

I follow him as he leads me to a small office as I enter sighing

Lily- I know you could hear my thoughts

Will- If Charlie had not mentioned the Cullens, I would be asking how you know about my kind. So the Cullens, how you like them?

Lily- They are trying to help me out

Will- Ahh! They are good people. Just be careful around Jazz

Lily- Yeah I know. Anyway, the pictures should help except I didn't draw the color of the vampires eyes seeing as they were red

Will- Damn, Glad to know the Cullens are keeping you...I was plannig on stopping by Alice has been bugging me to stop in

Lily- Oh..well I am surprised they didn't say anything to me. Seeing the first time I met Carlisle I was scared to death, after seeing what I saw

Will- I'm on here right now on special assignment. They don't know I'm here yet

Lily- I won't tell them though. Hey is there anyway I can go back to my house to get some things? Chief Swan thinks I should go with someone

Will- *pooking his head out of the office* Charlie, is it alright if I take Ms Evans by her house to get a few things?

Charlie- Yeah sure

Will- Let's go

I give a small smile as I follow him out. A little while later, I gather a few things before looking at a picture of my parents and I

Will- *looking out a window* Everything okay?

Lily- As much as I try to admit that I will be ok, I don't think I ever will be

Will- Got everything?

Lily- Yes

Will- Let's get going

I follow him out as I get in his car.

Lily- You said you were here on special assignment?

Will- Yes

Lily- What is the assignment?

Will- Confidental

Lily- Does it have to do with my case at all?

Will- Your the little mind reader tell me?

Lily- Your looking for Mack aren't you?

Will- That and hiding out

I shake my head deciding not to say anything else. Why would he be hiding out and from who? I got into my car with my stuff as I walk to my car and drive off towards the Cullens to find Alice waiting for me with a smile on her face. I had to laugh

Lily- You know don't you?

Alice- I do now...He actual thought he was going to sneak up on us

Lily- *I laugh* He wanted to surprise you

Alice- Well he will be here in a few hours

I shake my head walking in seeing Rose teasing Emmett about taking out Tim

Lily- Hey Rose!

Rose- Hello Lily...did you like what I did to that little prick's car?

Lily- Yeah..just wanted to say thanks

Rose- Your welcome my dear...

I smile at Rose. She is the only one that truely understood me out of all of the Cullens. My pain but I have yet to figure her out. I trust her though more then anyone.


	13. Song bird

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

_Recap:_

Rose- Hello Lily...did you like what I did to that little prick's car?

Lily- Yeah..just wanted to say thanks

Rose- Your welcome my dear...

* * *

I shake my head walking off to my bedroom doing homework before I fall asleep. I wake up with a jolt before looking at my watch to see it is 5am. It was always the same nightmare of that day. I soon get changed as I hear the Cullens and Will talking as I walk downstairs before going into a small room to find a piano as I start to play Thoughtless and sing softly

Will- Alice, please you are jumping to conclussions and Edward I do believe your piano is in use

I continue to sing softly as Edward gets up standing at the door

Edward- Talented little human in more than one way

I stop playing as I look up

Lily- Sorry I should have asked if I could play it

Edward- No keep playing

Lily- *I start to play again* _Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies  
I'm above you, smiling at you, drown, drown, drown  
I wanna kill and rape you the way you raped me  
And I'll pull the trigger And you're down, down, down_

_ Why are you trying to make fun of me?  
You think it's funny? What the fuck you think it's doing to me?  
You take your turn lashing out at me  
I want you crying when you're dirty ass in front of me_

I stop again looking down closing my eyes trying to shake that memory

Edward- *snarling* We will get him dont worry

Lily- I hope so

Will- *apperaing at the door* No fear no fear I'm here and this vampire will get it in the end

Lily- Still doesn't help with the nightmares.

Will- So what's the game plan for this guy?

I look up at Edward wondering the same thing as Edward looks around

Edward- And why do you all look at me?

Carlisle- We are just going to have to wait till he comes out of hiding

Emmett- Shoot, where is the fun in that

Carlisle- It is the best chance we have. I would say put Lilith up for bait but I don't think that is a good idea

Lily- I agree, I don't like that idea.

Rose- Yea there is no way in hell we are doing that

My cell phone rings as I check my watch to show it was 5:25 am as I look at my caller id to see Forks Police Department

Lily- Hello?

Charlie- Hi Ms Evans, sorry for calling so early. Just wanted to tell you we may have found one of the other suspects

Lily- Which one?

Charlie- He says his name is Kent but his finger prints say Alex

Lily- How did you catch him?

Charlie- He was in a bar bragging about some chick he and a few friends meet in port angelas and what they did. He used his friends names of Frank and Tim

Lily- Thanks Chief Swan

I hang up my cell looking up

Lily- They caught Alex

Will- So that leaves the vamp

Lily- Yeah..so I guess I better get ready for school. I guess you guys won't be going since it is going to be sunny out?

Will- I smell hiking trip?

Edward- Yeah

Will- Have fun Lilith.

I shake my head going back upstairs to get ready. Changing yet again to jeans and a brown sweater as I put my hair up. It was now 6:15 as I drive to school. That day seemed to take forever as I hear the last bell rang before going to my car. I get in and sit back before I thought, wait, I locked my car this morning. That is when a voice interupts my thoughts.

Mack- Hello My dear!!!

**Hope you like the cliffy. I will try to update this week.**


	14. Escape Plan

**As always Stephanie Meyer's owns Twilight. DVD release party was awsome Friday Night. Place was a mad house but I got it.**

_Recap:_

_I shake my head going back upstairs to get ready. Changing yet again to jeans and a brown sweater as I put my hair up. It was now 6:15 as I drive to school. That day seemed to take forever as I hear the last bell rang before going to my car. I get in and sit back before I thought, wait, I locked my car this morning. That is when a voice interupts my thoughts._

_Mack- Hello My dear!!!_

* * *

I give a little shreek and before I can get out he grabs my neck. As he whispers in my ear

Mack- Dont you know vampires are dangerous to hang around with

Lily- Get out!!!

Mack- Let me think about that for a second

I finally land my hand on the horn before Mack could grab it, knowing people would turn around and look

Mack- Stupid human. They will only think I am new boy toy

Lily- I haven't dated anyone since that night and they all know it. Get out now..or I swear I will scream so loud that the National Guard will hear me.

Mack- Scream all you want I can crush your vocal cords before you even make a peep

Lily- What do you want?

Mack- Only you. I never got my turn with you

I shut my eyes shuttering as Mike looks over a little concerned as he is trying to see who is in the car with me

Mack- Want me to get rid of that annoying little bug?

Lily- No..you would just drawl attention to yourself if you do that. How did you get in my car anyway?

Mack- *laughs* I have my ways

I suddenly could feel my cell phone viberate in my pocket

Mack- You might want to answer that?

I pull out my cellphone looking into the review mirror into his red eyes before answering my cell

Lily- Hello?

Will- Where are you?

Lily- School parking lot

Will- Is everything okay?

Lily- Not really

Mack- *whispering* If you say anything you will regret it!

Lily- I got to go, talk to Alice about it. Ok?

Will- *closing his phone* Damn it

Carlisle- What is it?

Will- Lily is in trouble

Alice comes running up followed by Rose as she is in a panic

Alice- Did you call Lily?

Will- Yes.

Alice- He is in the car with her

Will- *looks around* Let's get going then

I put my cell phone down trying to breath as I feel his breath at my ear as his hand goes to my pocket pulling out my car keys

Mack- Just drive...they will be coming soon...

I start my car as Mack let's go of my neck as I drive out of the school parking lot. Mack sits back giving me directions as I continues to drive and trying to figure a way out as I feel his touch on my neck

Mack- Such an interesting response...

Lily- What?

Mack- Oh nothing

Lily- Haven't you done enough to me?

Mack- I have yet to begun.

It suddenly hits me as I knew what to do. I just pray that Alice sees it as well as I start to speed toward a tree hitting it and sending Mack head first through the windshield and into the tree. I unbuckle my seatbelt and run towards La Push as I know I am not far from there. Mack slowly stands shaking off the glass as he looks in the direction that I ran in.

Mack- Stupid human...


	15. Hear Me!

I know I didn't have much time but I continued to run as fast as I could. I stop for a second taking off my jacket before rubbing it against a tree and throwing it in another direction before I take off running in the way I was going. Mack runs up to the tree standing looking around trying to figure which way I went. Obviously, distracting my sent was distracting him. I stop again almost a mile away now from La Push as I catch my breath searching for Edward's thoughts. Edward is with Alice trying to figure out where Lilith went

Alice- She is running

Edward- Where?

Alice- Towards La Push..open your thoughts

Edward- We can't help her if she goes there

Alice- Mack can't either..that is what she is thinking

Edward- Smart but how are we to get her out of there

Alice- I don't know but Mack just figured it out that she distracted her sent

Edward- I don't like this!

I soon stop trying to contact Edward and I am about to run again before being tackled to the ground

Mack- Stupid human...thought you would get away

Lily- HELP!!!!

Mack picks me up and starts heading back towards Forks as I start pounding on his back.

Mack- This little town has some big flies

Lily- What do you mean?

Mack- Your failed attempts to pound on my back feel more like flies

I continue to pound on his back as the wind suddenly blows as Will is searching a certain direction, as are the others, as he looks up.

Will- La Push!!! She is freaking La Push!!

Alice- No..*comes walking up* She tried to make it to La Push

Will sniffs the air and takes off running. I feel myself being dropped onto the floor. I look up to see it was the same cabin as before but I was in the basement

Mack- Now to finish what was started

I move back slowly as Mack grins and slowly advances. I hit the wall hard tears now in my eyes as Mack closes the gap and places his hands against the wall next to me.

Mack- Just relax it will be easier that way

Lilith- Please don't

Mack leans closer

Mack- You smell mouthwatering.

I soon feel Mack's lips on my kissing me and his hands on my body. My shirt is ripped from me along with my jeans. His fingers start to prob me as tears come to my eyes.

Lily- Please NO!

Mack holds me down as I feel pain as he enters me but suddenly I hear a loud crashing sound is heard up stairs.

Mack- What now?

I look up almost shocked as Mack holds me down

Mack- Another vampire...damn it

I go to scream out before Mack puts his hand over my mouth

Mack- Not a word

Mack licks my neck as I look up as I hear Rose's thoughts.

Mack- *yelling* WHO EVER IS IN MY HOUSE IS TRESPASSING AND I WOULD HATE TO CALL THE POLICE ON YOU!

_Lily- Rose..basement..come on hear me._

Mack gives me one last kiss on the neck as he bites down on it. My scream is muffled by his hand as the pain is unbarriable. This was it? This was the way I was going to die!


	16. The Fire Within!

**A/N: Hope you enjoy the story and here is another update for you.**

_Recap:_

_I go to scream out before Mack puts his hand over my mouth_

_Mack- Not a word_

_Mack licks my neck as I look up as I hear Rose's thoughts._

_Mack- *yelling* WHO EVER IS IN MY HOUSE IS TRESPASSING AND I WOULD HATE TO CALL THE POLICE ON YOU!_

_Lily- Rose..basement..come on hear me._

_Mack gives me one last kiss on the neck as he bites down on it. My scream is muffled by his hand as the pain is unbarriable. This was it? This was the way I was going to die!_

* * *

God, please help me. I felt the burning in my chest and I wanted to cry so bad. Oh God please just kill me now. Why wasn't I dying? Rose is searching the house when her cell phone rings as she looks at it seeing that it is Alice as she flips it open.

Rose-*on her cell* Damn it Alice, all I can smell is that other vampire

Alice- She is there!

Rose- WHERE?

Alice- I don't kno..Wait, Edward wants to talk to you.

Rose- What Edward?

Edward- Basement..I hear her thoughts..she is yelling for you to check the basement

Rose walks down the stairs as Mack stands up. The blood off his face as he gives a cocky grin as he sees Rose standing there

Mack- Damn it...can I help you?

Rose- Where is she?

Mack- Near by. Can I help you?!

Rose- Tell me where now or you die!!!

Mack steps to the side showing me behind him as I wither in pain.

Mack- Now time for you to make a choice blondie. Kill me or save her?

I shake on the floor as Rose tackles Mack cracking his neck as she runs to me getting out her cell phone

Rose- Carlisle! Come this way now

Carlisle- What is it?

Rose- He bite Lily!!

Carlisle- I..I'm too far away to get there in time..

Mack stands at the stairs popping his neck back into place

Mack- Save the girl or kill me! *smiles and runs up the stairs and out into the woods*

Rose looks down as I look up at her.

Lily- Rose..Kill him please

Rose- But I can't let this happen to you..

Lily- He..will just do it to someone else..Rose *breathes in* Please Rose

Rose sighs and goes after Mack. Rose keeps searching before she finds Mack killing him ripping his limbs off and breaking his neck. She just set the fire as she sees Will running up.

Will- Rose! Calm down. He's dead

Rose- I'm sorry Will..she begged me to come Kill him.

Will- Well we best make her comfortable

Rose- Follow me

Will follows Rose as they rush to the house as they both can hear screaming in pain. Will sniffs as he gets closer

Will- It's..to late

Rose- Is she dying or changing?

Will- Changing...

Rose- Can we make her confortable?

Will- It's all we can do..

Rose- She's in the basement

Will walks down in there as My eyes are shut as I can't get past the burning feeling as I bite my bottom lip. Will sighs as Edward runs down followed by Carlisle

Will- The venom has spread. Three days from now she will be one of us

Carlisle- We can move her, but how do we explain this to Charlie Swan?

Will- I don't know

Edward- Is there anything Carlisle to reduce her pain?

Carlisle- No!

Edward- Can we at least move her?

Will- We can try

I feel myself being picked up

Rose- BE GENTLE!

Carlisle- I am trying my best Rose.

Rose- Will...Edward...HELP HIM!

Burning throughout my body as I lay my head on who I think was Will as I heard Rose yelling at them to be careful. I knew I made the right decision though..there was no way I was going to allow him to do this to another person when it could just end there.


	17. Abandon

**A/N: Ok as always I don't own Twilight. I wish I did. Also sorry been busy working and what not. Here is the next chapter.**

_Recap:_

_I feel myself being picked up_

_Rose- BE GENTLE!_

_Carlisle- I am trying my best Rose._

_Rose- Will...Edward...HELP HIM!_

_Burning throughout my body as I lay my head on who I think was Will as I heard Rose yelling at them to be careful. I knew I made the right decision though..there was no way I was going to allow him to do this to another person when it could just end there._

* * *

The pain was killer. Burning throughout my body as I lay my head with who I think was Will as I heard Rose yelling at them to be careful. I knew I made the right decision though..there was no way I was going to allow him to do this to another person when it could just end there.

Will- Damn it Rose why didn't you do something to prevent this

Rose- She begged me to go kill him. She didn't want anyone else to be hurt

Will- Damn it

Rose- Will, I'm sorry

Will- Three days...I'll be back in three days

Alice- Will, Charlie is going to call. Apparently Mike Newton called him when he saw Mack in the car with her and got concerned. What are you going to tell him?

Will- I found the guy and kill him but she caught some rare disease and is quarintened

Alice- Alright

Will leaves

Edward- He is...unhappy with how things turned out

Rose- Edward..what was I suppost to do?

Edward- I don't know. It's not like you could've sucked out the venom.

Rose- I would have tried but she begged me to go after Mack

Edward- I was joking about sucking out the venom...you would've killed her as soon as you tasted her blood. Will will get over it. He is already planning to make a new life at a college back east.

Rose- What about Lily?

Alice- She will leave in about year, but also see something happening to us, but its still fuzzy

Rose- Oh great

Edward- Now we wait...

3 days go by as my eyes flutter open. I look around slowly at first to feel someone holding my hand. I look to see that it is Rose

Rose- Everyone she's awake

Lily- Did you get him Rose?

Rose- Yes...

I sit up slowly

Rose- Well...things are different now

Lily- Your upset with me?

Rose- NO!..No..I'm not

Lily- I tried to distract him as long as I could..he snuck up on me in the woods

Rose- I know I was following as fast as I could but, he double backed over his trail.

Lily- I was hoping you could hear my thoughts upstairs

Rose- Sorry but only Edward and Will can do that

I shake my head as I hear Will's thoughts downstairs a few second later he walks in

Will- So are ready for new set of rules to live by

Lily- I guess I have no other choice

Will- Your right about that...you have no choice

Lily- So what are the rules?

Will- One rule...keep the secret. do nothing that will have humans suspecting that you are a vampire

Rose- Well she kept rule one so far

Will- Rose that is the only rule...you can't force your rules of not killing humans on her...that is optional

Lily- Nothing personal Will, but seeing a vampire kill my mother and being raped by one..I think I won't be sucking human blood

Will- *staring at Rose* Have fun with the newborn

Lily- Your leaving?

Will- What? You expected me to stay?

I look at him. Of course he wouldn't stay. Everyone that was willing to help me eventually wounded up leaving me in the end. I look at Rose now trying to distract myself from showing that I was hurt.

Lily- How do you hunt?

Rose- In a few days I will show you...Jasper will be staying around you to keep you calm

Lily- alright

Will- *shakes his head* Keep her in line I would hate to hear Aro and his bunch came to visit

I watch Will leave sighing as Edward walks in

Edward- Lilith! How are you feeling?

Lily- I haven't truely decided how I felt yet

Edward- I'll tell Jasper to come up in a bit. Don't worry about Will, he doesn't like newborns

Lily- Story of my life

Edward- Its not you. He just dislike all newborns. Give it a year or two and he will be over it

Lily- Do you mind if I ask why?

Edward- He is over 200 years old, he was in south during what is a dark part of our kind's history. He was attacked by a covern of nearly all newborn vampires. Lucky the Volturi happened to be in the area taking care of the newborns at the time, he nearly died

Lily- I see

Rose- Get Jasper...she looks like she is about to break down...and cry...that is if our kind could cry

Lily- No it's ok..I'm fine.

Jasper is at the door

Jasper- This is going to be long year...

Lily- I am fine Jasper

Alice- *stepping in* Umm...please excuse me Lily...*looking at Rose, Edward and Jasper* I need to talk with all of you alone...

I shake my head as Alice and the rest walk down stairs

Jasper- What's wrong

Alice writes on a sheet of paper....the real Mack is still out there

Jasper- What?

Alice- Shh!...Yes Rose killed an imposter...Mack is gone from the area though, but I see him returning

Edward- When?

Alice- Not for a few years....

Edward- Will he be after Lil?

Alice- I don't know...I just see him returning

Jasper- Should we tell her?

Edward- And cause her stress...no

Jasper- Do you still see her leaving in a year?

Alice- Yes...I see her heading to Canada

Jasper- Hopefully he won't head there as well

Alice- No he will be staying in Forks

**A/N: So there you go Mack is still alive and the next chapter will skip ahead by a year.**


	18. A Year Later

**A/N: Ok well I am going to basically sum up what happened. Lily got turned by Mack and then when she wakes up 3 days later, finds out Will hates Newborns bc he got attacked by them. He left her. Again I don't own Twilight but I wish I did. I be rich now. Anyway, this picks up a year later after she changes.**

Why am I back here again? This is the last place I want to be at the moment. Why I ever joined a band is beyond me but it was my only way out of Forks and the memories that haunted me. It also didn't help that the guy I cared about left me to later found out he hated what I became. Ok so techinically this wasn't Forks but it was close to it. Port Angelas apparently have a coffee house and the band that I am currently in is playing here. I thought about calling Alice but I was only going to be in town tonight as I set up the keyboard. I still play and sing. Within the hour we would be singing. We just started our first song when I heard his thoughts.

_Will- Lilith?_

_Lily- Oh Shit!_

I look up shocked. No this couldn't be happening. He was the last person that I wanted to see, that I even expected to see. We finish our first song as I look at Kent, another singer as I mouth the words of what song I want to do. Kent gives me a look before walking over to me.

Kent- Are you sure, we just started practicing that two weeks ago?

Lily- Positive.

Kent- Alright.

I nod my head as I speak into the mic.

Lily- Hello we are Vamp and we got a new song for you tonight. It's called Not Enough.

**Not Enough (by Lacuna Coil)**

_**I don't want to be safe,  
I want to go down with you  
Together we will find a way to come back  
Come back, come back**_

**I don't want to be safe,  
I want to go down with you  
Together we will find a way to come back**

**I thought it was too late  
I thought you disappeared  
It's been a while since I believed in you  
I used to have the strength  
I used to just walk away  
But now that I see you  
It's not enough, it's not enough**

**I don't want to be safe,  
I want to go down with you  
Together we will find a way to come back**

**I'm falling once again, I'm following the way  
Nothing changed since I believed in you  
I knew that it would come,  
I thought that I'd be afraid  
But now that I have you  
It's not enough, it's not enough**

**I don't want to be safe,  
I want to go down with you  
Together we will find a way to come back**

**Forgotten fears  
I'd throw away all the caution out unto the wind  
My soul is thirsty, and I'm still dreaming of you  
Get out of my mind**

**Come back (Get out of my mind),  
Come back (Get out of my mind)**

**I don't want to be safe,  
I want to go down with you  
Together we will find a way to come back**

**I don't want to be safe,  
I want to give into you  
Together we will find a way to come back**

After finishing the song, I look down at Will, who is sitting back in the corner. I could tell his look, he was not to impressed with the song and he had a right not to be. It was about him. A hour goes by and we finish the set as I look at Kent and the others telling them that I didn't feel well and that I would meet them back at the hotel. I just wanted to get out of there so I didn't have to talk to him. Of course that never works out as plan as I walk out to my car to see him standing there. Great, just great..the person I so wanted to avoid is standing in front of me.

Will- Trying to leave without saying hi

Lily- Why? You did the same

Will- No I left without saying bye there is a difference

I roll my eyes

Lily- Why does it matter, I am just some stupid newborn to you?

Will- Not anymore...it's been over a year and I see you have been trained well

Lily- I learn fast, if you didn't leave you would have seen that

Will- If I would've stayied it would've meant trouble

I open my car door

Lily- For who..you or me

Will- Both, but could we talk about something else

Lily- Can't..leaving..don't feel good

Will- How quickly you forget I can read your mind. You lied to try and keep from talking to me

Lily- Fine..you caught me

Will- Why?

Lily- It doesn't matter

Will- Please

Lily- You wanted to drop the subject remember

Will- *sighs* What do you want to know?

Lily- Why did the newborn attack you?

Will- It wasnt one...it was three...they thought I had come to take their territory

Lily- So they attack you and you don't trust any other newborns. Wow..you have no faith in others do you?

Will- Newborns are highly strong and unrulely...they run on pure instintic...

Lily- Proves right there you no nothing about me

Will- You had better training..

Lil- So what do you want from me Will?

Will- So what are you doing here?

Lily- Touring *smiles* and before you ask, no they were named Vamp before I joined them.

Will- And the others in your band...what do they think of you being so pale?

Lily- *laughs* I told them I grew up in Alaska

Will smiles as he picks through her mind to see if they ever told her about Mack

_Lily- Get out of my head..I know what your doing_

Will- *smiles* Out of practice I guess...and I forget you can do the same..

Lily- So what are you doing here?

Will- I ran into a bit of a problem out in North Dakota...I ran into an old friend...and well Im suppose to be meeting him here to discuss a few things

Lily- Oh..*putting stuff into my car* Another newborn?

Will- *snarls* No...just a real asshole of a vampire...

Mitchell- Who me?

Will- *snarls* Speak of the devil and he will appear

Mitchell- I didn't know you were bringing company

Will- She is leaving...

Mitchell- Aww to bad

I roll my eyes getting into my car looking at Will.

_Will- NOT A WORD! _

_Lily- I will be a parkview hotel if you want to continue this._

I look at Will and this other vampire before pulling out a driving to my hotel. This wasn't good and I didn't want to stick around to find out what was going to happen. Will better come and fill me in later.


	19. What do you want?

**A/N: Sorry guys, been busy at work and what not. I work at a preschool and it is coming to a close soon. Thank God. Anyway here is the long awaited chapter.**

Will watches as I drive away as I am sure he heard my last thoughts before turning back to Mitchell, who is leaning against the wall of they alley.

Will- So Mitchell...or is it Proff. Mitchell now?

Mitchell- Mitchell is fine

Will- So...did the school get wise to you and fire you or did you just decide that you wanted to come torment me?

Mitchell- You know me..the pay isn't good. As for you, well I heard you were in town

Will- Just passing though...But either you are one stupid sob for wanting to teach in Washington...or you just wanting to die

Mitchell- So who is the girl?

Will- A friend

Mitchell- Pretty friend

Will- Not your type...

Mitchell- Aww what is it Will, she won't be your mate?

Will- No I just know you well enough to know she and you wouldnt get along...

Mitchell- I bet I could change her mind?

Will- Wanna bet?

Mitchell- Hmm I know better then to bet against you

Will- So what is that you want with me

Mitchell- Just letting you know I am around

Will- Yea a phone call could've done that

Mitchell- I like watching you suffer

Will turns and leaves growling under his breath as I lay on my bed at parkway, still figuring what I am doing back in Washington. Well not for long..I move onto Canada with the band in a few days. A knock on the door comes interupting my thoughts as I stand up going to the door as I open it

Will- So what is it you want from me?

Lily- Hello to you too

I step aside to let Will step in

Lily- And who said I wanted anything.

Will- Your mind...before you drove out of sight

Lily- I said if you wanted to continue this talk to come here

Will- Yes...but you did let your mind drift as you drove away...

I roll my eyes

Will- Anything you want to know?

Lily- Why were you thinking of Mack?

Will- *sighs* Damn it...He...is still alive

Lily- Please tell me you are lying to me?

Will- No..some how he was able to get another vampire to smell like him...and planted him as bait when he left you...the fake is who Rose killed

I sit down, if I were still human I bet I would be having a panic attack right now. To find out that the one that kidnapped me, had others rape me, only to find me again and do the same before changing me. I give a little growl in response.

Will- Yea...

Lily- Why didn't they tell me?

Will- Didn't want to stress you out

Lily- Oh yeah like this is so much better

Will- Well I was only checking to see if you knew...and you have nothing to fear since he hasnt shown his face since then

Lily- I won't be here for long, the band is about to go tour Canada

Will- Well thats good...So how is the diet working?

Lily- Ok

Will- That's good

Lily- So what did Mitchell want?

Will- To tell me he was in town

Lily- How dangerous is he?

Will- Not much...he isnt a fighter...

Lily- Oh

Will- He is tends to manipulate the mind

Lily- What do you mean?

Will- He works at your mind to control you...

Lily- I see

Will- Anything else?

Lily- I have a few questions

Will- Ask

Lily- Was it Mack that bite me or the imposter?

Will- Mack

Lily- Ok well is it usual for a vampire to keep there human memories?

Will- Yes why?

Lily- I was hoping that I would forget a few things

Will- Yea...

Lily- I still hate the fact that I couldn't save my mother

Will- Stopping a vampire from drinking...is impossible

Lily- I heard what they were going to do to us though

Will- Yes, but Mack being a vampire wouldve still found you

Lily- Still doesn't make the memories go away. The fact that those 3 guys took there turns

Will gives a low snarl as I look up.

Lily- Also didn't help that Edward knew about it before it happened

Will- What?

Lily- Alice had a vision and Edward knew about it. He told her not to tell me

Will- Im sure he had his reasons...but Alice...I don't see her listening to him on that kind of thing

Lily- That is what she told me

Will- Well that is something we need to keep from Rose if she knew those two knew and didn't do anything well it would be bad

Lily- Yeah I know

Will- Any other questions?

Lily- Do you still hate me?

Will- No

Lily- Good enough *I lean back onto the bed* Anything you want to know?

Will- Im guessing you have some attraction to me?

Lily- I did

Will- Did?

Lily- You left..without any explination for me to find out later that you didn't like me because I was a newborn. It shouldn't have bothered me, I am use to being rejected and left alone

Will- I had always planned on coming back once you were past the year mark...

Lily- Did you expect me to just accept that?

Will- No...but it's the truth

I sigh looking down

Will- What?

Lily- Nothing

Will- Don't lie...what is it?

Lily- You leave for a year when I could have used you.

Will- For what?

Lily- I don't know..support maybe

Will shakes his head

Lily- You try being raped and see what goes down

Will- *snarls* Try dealing with some new borns trying to kill you

Lily- Just go Will

Will- We both had a troubles in the past...let's not compare...

I stand up heading to the door openning it

Lily- Bye Will

Will turns to leave...

Will- I'll be at the Cullens if needed.

I watch him leave before shutting the door now annoyed as I lean my back against the door. I should be annoyed..I liked him and he left me because of who I was and now he wanted back in. It wasn't going to happen. I wouldn't allow it..


	20. Stressed

**Yes I know it's been a while..but oh well. I haven't forgot about the story. So here is the next chapter. Again Stephanie M owns Twilight. I own Lily though and my friend Josh owns Will.**

I shake my head as I put my head down again almost wishing I could sleep. Will's confrontation left me confused. How could he care about me when he left me hanging. I grunt as I rub my forehead as another knock at the door comes interupting my thoughts.

Kent- Umm...Lily?

I get up walking to the door

Lily- What?

Kent- Is everything okay...I heard some shouting?

I open the door looking at Kent

Lily- Yeah sorry about that..did we keep you guys up?

Kent- Naw the others went to the bar...Was he an ex?

Lily- Not really

Kent- Oh...well if he bothers you again let me know and I'll talk to him

Lily- It's fine Kent..we are out of here tomorrow anyway

Kent- *looks down* I called the airport, flight is canceled due to weather

Lily- Can't we drive?

Kent- We can try...but the weather is suppose to be bad

I sigh

Lily- Night Kent

Kent stares at her...reaching out and slowly stroking her arm

Kent- You always feel so cold...

Lily- Guess I am just cold blooded

Kent slowly turns

Kent-*thinking* What I would do for her...anything...and all to spend one night with her in my arms

I shake my head shutting the door as I stand there, closing my eyes remembering the thing with Alex, Frank, and Tim

* * *

Will pulls up to the Cullens as Alice stands at the door

Will- Hello Alice

Alice- Hello

Will- Problem?

Alice- Nope

Will- Okay...*walking up the steps*

Alice- How is Lily?

Will-Good

Alice- She is stuck for the night

Will- Alright *walking inside*

Alice- Why can't you accept that you are falling for her?

Will- Maybe in the past...but now is a different story

Alice- What is wrong now?

Will- An old friend of mine is in town and I don't know for how long

Alice- No I mean with Lily..you said maybe in the past but now it is a different story

Will- Like you small but highly irriating

Alice- Hmm maybe I should tell Rose your here. She isn't happy with you

Will- What now?

Alice- She isn't happy that you left her.

Will- Joy

Alice- Besides you might not want to be around to much, Edward is dating a human

Will- Even better...

Alice eyes go into a trance as she gasp

Will- What is it?

Alice- Who is after you?

Will- Mitchell...my old friend

Alice- He is with Mack

Will- Could my life get any worse?

Alice- They are at Lily's hotel

Will- Looks like I'm heading back there

About a hour past as I got out of the shower and change into sweats as another knock comes to the door.

Lily- God, I am popular tonight!

I open the door to see the guy from the parking lot with Will and No, it couldn't be. The vain of my existance is with him..James Mack?

Mitchell- Hello my dear..you are popular...

I go to shut the door as Mack grabs it

Mack- Why hello...glad to see you survived

Lily- Leave

Mack- And why would I do that

I stare at Mack as he grins. I hated that grin..the last time I saw it was from the night I got changed. I hated this jerk with a passon and it was going to end.


	21. Playing with Emotions

**A/N: I know it has been a year but with work and all it has got a little overcoming. I will try to finish this story and then I have an idea for another that will use Alexis but in a different way from A Dangerous Education. As always Stephanie Meyer's owns Twilight.**

I stand there simply growling at the two of them. How in the world did Mack survive was beyond me or even why he was here made me wonder even more.

Lily- What the hell do you want?

Mack- My friend here wanted

Lily- Not going to happen

Mitchell- Mack my new friend please give me a few minutes alone with her

Mack- Be my guest.

Mitchell walks in as Mack walks away. I sigh..great just invite yourself in why don't ya? I shut the door as I look at him and getting the feeling that I am going to regret this later.

Mitchell- I'm sorry to know that Will left you in your time of need, but then again that is what he does...

Lily- He had his reasons

Mitchell- Yes leaving..a newborn to go and be with another coven of all females...yes that is a better reason

Lily- Stop it

Mitchell- Stop what?

Lily- Trying to munipulating me

Mitchell- What? I'm merely telling you the truth, about why he left

Lily- Fine..you can leave then

Mitchell- One last thing...Think about this...Why didn't Will go after Mack if he knew he was still alive...

Lily- He was already out of town

Mitchell- Who Mack?...Mack only left town to follow you on tour

Lily- No I mean Will was already gone. *pauses* Wait, what?

Mitchell- Yes Mack has been following you..and Will left town cause he recognized the scent of Mack as being the one newborn that was granted a second chance by the Volturi when they attacked him

Lily- Why was Mack following me?

Mitchell- For sheer fun

I hear Kent's thoughts as I look out the door..ahh dammit why now?

Mitchell- Problem?

Lily- Only an exposer risk. Stay here

Mitchell- Alright

I grab my key walking out the door as I see Kent and Mack arguing

Mack- Buddy I suggest backing off unless you want to be a permant part of the wall

I stand in front of Mack giving him a look

Lily- Problem boys

Mack- Aww how such a cute couple..

Lily- _Ha as if._

I turn to see Kent half drunk

Lily- Kent..your drunk again.

Kent- Noooo...Im great...*stumbles*

Lily- *pulling Kent away* You sleep..

Kent- Why dont you like me*stumbling against the door*

Oh no not this conversation again..this always seems to happen when one of the band members gets drunk. I don't need this right now. Lucky for me they always seem to forget how they acted like by the time they wake up.

Lily- I do as a friend..trust me I am not girlfriend material

Kent- But...but..you will sleep with Kevin and Jimmy...I see*walks into his room slamming the door*

Lily- I do not, besides I have trust issues. *looking at Mack*

Mack- *laughs* Poor kid, you should cheer him up...but doing so could kill him

Lily- Get over yourself. *goes to walk back to my room*

Mack grins walking to the roof as I open my door entering as I roll my eyes

Mitchell- Everything okay my dear

Lily- Nothing that a good night sleep and a few asprin won't cure.

Mitchell- Ah yes...that friend of yours does have some strong feelings for you

Lily- Apparently

Mitchell- Too bad Will doesnt feel that way about you..

I sigh as I look at him before putting my hand through my hair. He just wasn't letting up on this.

Lily- Are you done?

Mitchell- I guess...but I would like you to ask Will why he went to that coven of women

Lily- What if I don't

Mitchell- Then you can just stay in the dark

Lily- That is nothing new

Mitchell- It really is an interesting story

I go to move but can't feel anything as I look at Mitchell as he grins

Mitchell- Just nod your head in agreement to ask him about it

Lily- What did you do to me?

Mitchell- I surpressed the part of your brain that controls movement

Lily- Why does this matter to you..if I ask him or not?

Mitchell- Because I dispise liars...

Mack knocks at the door as Mitchell walks to get it

Mitchell- What?

Mack- Just wanted to see if your little power worked on her. I never did get to have my fun with her before I bite her

Mitchell- Leave...

Mack- Oh come on Mitchell. Besides Will is outside..let's mess with his head some more

Mitchell- You need to leave

Mack- Can I take her with me atleast?

Mitchell- JUST LEAVE!

Mack walks away as Mitchell shuts the door

Mitchell sits and waits for Will to get to the room

Lily- Can't you let me sit as well

Mitchell relaxes to allow her to sit

I sit down slowly as I again can't move as I look at Mitchell. Great how did my life get this complicated.


	22. The Truth

**A/N: Ok this is the end of Lost Thoughts. Remember this was the prequal to Dangerous Education.**

Will knocks opening the door stopping as he spots Mitchell

Will- *snarls* Mitchell..

Mitchell- Will

Will- What are you doing here?

Mitchell- I want to know why you lied to her

Will- What are you talking about?

Mitchell- Why didn't you tell her about where you went when you left

Will- *looks at Mitchell then over at Lilith* ...I was...looking for someone to distract me long enough to forget about her...I didn't want to admit that I was attrachted to her...I was hoping to find someone there who would be my mate...

I shut my eyes

Mitchell- And now?

Will- And now I want to know why you are here bothering her

Mitchell- Just wanted to tell her the truth. She is stubborn..I had to use my skills to paralize her

Will growls

Will- Leave her out of this...any problem you have is with me not her

Mitchell- What is in it for me?

Will- What is it that you want?

Mitchell- You to join me

Will- *snarls* JOIN YOU?...I have given up killing...

Mitchell- As my TA

Will- If I agree will you leave her alone?

Mitchell- Yes but I can't promise about Mack

Will- Keep Mack away and I will...join you

Mitchell- Done

Will- NOW LEAVE!

Mitchell stands up looking at me before walking out as Will stares at me waiting for me to start moving again

Lily- I'm fine

Will looks down sighing as I put my legs up to my chest

Will- I get it..I'll leave

Lily- I'm fine Will..you had no reason to be upset

Will turns for the door

Will- I'm sorry...

Lily- Yeah I know

Will- There is a coven in Michigan if you are interested

Lily- No, I think I am going to go out on my own for a while

Will- Okay...

Lily- I'm sorry Will that you had to do this now

Will- Yea I know...

With that said Will walks out the door as I sit there finally knowing the truth. Knowing what he gave up for me but yet I still feel guility. I must have watched the door for 2 hours wishing he would come back and just hold me but I got nothing. I sigh finally knowing the truth but yet both our happiness have been comprimized and we both get nothing but heartache.


End file.
